


popcorn

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Prompt Response, sibling hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave catches Rumble and Frenzy in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	popcorn

Since he had created them, Soundwave had walked into his quarters and caught Rumble and Frenzy in a wide range of activities. Most of them were harmless, even if they had needed to be reprimanded for them. But he couldn’t ever remember walking in on something so… messy before.

He kicked several pieces of the white stuff on the floor away from him before addressing his symbiotes. “Rumble, Frenzy. Explain.”

Frenzy took a moment to throw a handful of the white mess—and Primus below, it was everywhere—at his twin before answering. “He started it! I told him you’d be mad if we got popcorn everywhere, but he didn’t listen and he shoved a bunch of it under my shoulder plates and—“

“Enough. Rumble, explain.”

“It’s just popcorn, boss,” the other symbiote whined. “It won’t hurt nothing!”

“Anything,” Soundwave corrected automatically, despite knowing that his symbiote spoke that way on purpose. “What is this… popcorn?”

“It’s great, boss! Humans use it for fuel, but it’s perfect for throwing at Frenzy when I’m mad but I don’t want to hurt him cause then you’ll put me on punishment duty again and—”

”Enough.” He cast a disapproving glare at the white fluff invading his living space. “You will clean this immediately. There will not be a speck of organic fuel remaining in this room when Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw return.”

“But boss!” They protested in unison.


End file.
